Fluorite
Fluorite is a Gem Fusion of six different Gems, who of which is unknown at the moment. she is also the supposed leader of the Off-Colors. Physical Appearance Because of her six Gems, Fluorite's appearance is not humanoid but instead takes an appearance similar to that of a very large caterpillar. Fluorite has a segmented body with each segment being green, blue, purple, or pink, though the lower colors may be a neck-down bodysuit. Each of her first two body segments has a pair of slender arms. The first of these arm pairs has elbow-length pale periwinkle gloves. Both arms are small-handed, and blue. The other three body segments have short, thick legs with corresponding darker-colored boots. She has a total of six gemstones: two on her forehead, three on her first body segment (likely chest gems), and one on her second body segment (likely a navel gem). Her gemstones display vibrant colors: pink, green, blue, yellow and purple, interchangeable patterns and coloration arrangement depending on the lighting. She has six greenish-blue eyes (with some pairs often staying closed, creating the appearance of elderly wrinkles). She has a large, bulbous nose and wavy, shoulder-length, fluffy, light-blue hair with a variety of intermixed styles (due to her complexity). She wears a pinkish-violet, bluish-purple, and dark blue striped vest that drapes over her top two body segments. Personality Fluorite is a calm and wise Gem who is looked up to and respected by the other Off Colors. She often gives advice and speaks her mind, using her noticeably slow and deep voice. Fluorite also has a very open-minded attitude to fusion, as she has no problem with being a permanent fusion of six Gems and states that she would not mind adding even more if she meets "the right Gem". Her voice and facial features also make her somewhat appear as a wise, elderly grandmother. Fluorite's slow speech is due to having so many component Gems, which all have their own thoughts and opinions. They each need time to decide on what they will say together as Fluorite, thus resulting in the slow speech. History Season 6 As an Off-color, she had resided within the Supreme Kindergarten as she was banished from Gem society. She came out when the Crystal Gems and Mane Six were brought back by Tiger's Eye and the Rutile Twins, noting how unusual they all looked, though not being malicious about it. She explained to them how Gems like them aren't "needed", explaining Padparadscha to them as an example. When offered to go to Earth, Fluorite at first was a bit questionable as she thought it was destroyed by the Diamond Attack, but after some convincing, she did end up agreeing to go back. She and the other Off-Colors made their home at the Barn House, and during her stay, she explored what Earth had to offer, mostly alongside Padparadscha who will ride on her back during these trips. She learned of the Gem War, and other aspects from the other Crystal Gems. However, later on, she and other Off-color members were kidnapped by White Diamond, and locked away on the White Diamond Space Station. She herself was isolated from the others near the Science lab, and didn't find the others until after the group's secondary imprisonment. She saw Garnet completely giving up, and Fluorite encouraged her and made it perfectly clear how she thought they were needed because Garnet and company brought them to Earth. She then stated that she will continue on believing it, and that they all must stick together. She managed to escape with the rest of the Gems during their second attempt. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Sexless Category:Gems Category:Fusions Category:Mega-Fusions Category:Off-Colors